What If? Episode 3: What if Another Chipmunk was Adopted Before Noah?
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: Features a good friend from DeviantArt…again.
1. Chapter 1

What If? Episode 3: What if the Chipmunks adopted another Chipmunk before Noah?

In Dublin, Ireland, at a small Orphanage, a young chipmunk sat in the living room watching WWE Wrestling. The lad's blond hair reached his shoulders, his emerald green eyes were full of kindness, and all he wore a crucifix around his neck and a thin green sweater. His name was Noah Roan Jagers. He was orphaned a year ago when his parents were killed in a forest fire. His one wish was that he'd find a loving family.

Noah shivered, pulling a thin blanket over his shoulders as he watched his favorite WWE Superstar Sheamus take on John Cena in a Hell in a Cell match. "Come on Sheamus, take that cocky, tan jerk down!" he said. As Sheamus slammed Cena into a steel staircase, a shooting star streaked past. Noah looked at it and made a wish. "Please, Lord God, Creator of us all, I ask if you can please send me a family who'll love me for who I am." Little did he know, at that very moment, 4 Chipmunks were leaving the Dublin International Airport. Noah didn't know it, but those 4 Chipmunks would give him all he ever wanted and more.

_Austin's POV_

"May I ask what we're doing here?" I asked, shivering. Ireland was almost always cold, even in summer. My brother Simon smiled. "Oh, come on, Austin. I thought you'd be excited to have front row seats to a WWE Exhibition between the Undertaker and Sheamus." He said. I groaned. Sure, I'm a big Undertaker fan, but Sheamus was a total nobody! "Why does the Undertaker have to take on a push-over like Sheamus?" I muttered. "Better watch your mouth, Austin. This is Sheamus' home turf. His fans are born and bred here." My older brother Alvin warned.

As we walked to the stadium where the match was to be fought, Simon stopped in his tracks. "Would you look at that?" he said. We looked toward the spot Simon's eyes were fixed on. A young Chipmunk, about our age was sitting by the entrance asking for change. Some people took pity on him and gave him a few coins, others ignored him, and others kicked him away. It wasn't pretty. My younger brother Theodore frowned. "How can humanity be so cruel to its needy?" he asked. As we walked closer, we saw the chipmunk had blond shoulder-length hair, emerald green eyes, and I saw a crucifix hanging around his neck. He wore a tattered, thin, green sweater, and his feet were bare. He raised his head to look at us. "S-spare change for a poor, hungry lad?" he asked. I checked my pockets for change. "Sorry, man, I got nothing." I said. Simon shook his head. "Me neither." He said. Alvin, who usually wasn't very charitable, actually sighed sadly. "Sorry, dude." He said. Theodore accidentally pulled out our tickets as he searched his pockets for coins. Then a puzzled look crossed his face. "Wait a second...there's an extra ticket here." He said. Simon walked over and counted the tickets. Sure enough, there were 5, not 4. "It's those dang ticket machines. They're a wee bit old. Sometimes they mess up like that." The young Irishmunk said. Alvin looked at him, and then smiled. "Say, what's your name, dude?" he asked. "My name's Noah." The chipmunk said. "Well, Noah, how'd you like to see the fight with us?" Alvin asked. Noah jumped up, surprised at the offer. "Really, I mean, you wouldn't mind?" he asked. "Nope." Alvin said. "Not at all." Simon said. "It'd be a pleasure." Theodore said. I pretended to think. "Well, I dunno...ah, what the heck, let the dude tag along!" I said.

As we took our seats, Sheamus' theme played as he entered the ring. "Now, I have nothing against the Undertaker, but I'm pretty sure Sheamus can take him out." Noah said. I scoffed. "Sheamus would have a better chance than most, but the Undertaker will still beat his pasty rear." I said. "Not while he's on Irish soil, he won't." Noah said. "Care to bet on that?" I asked. "Can't do that, Austin. I'm broke. I've nothing of value." He said. "How about this: If the Undertaker wins, you admit he's better than Sheamus and we'll leave in peace. If Sheamus wins, I'll admit he's better...and you can come home with us." I said. Noah frowned. "That seems like a sucker bet. I doubt your brothers would agree to such crazy terms." Noah said. "What, are you scared?" I taunted. "No, I'm smart. I know a long shot when I hear one. Now, how about I go find a concession stand before the match begins? You guys haven't lived until you've had some Irish food straight from the homeland itself." Noah said. As he left, I smiled. "My plan is working." I said. "What plan, Austin? Please say you aren't trying to trick Noah in any way. Even I think that's wrong." Alvin said. "No, no, of course not. Truth is, I want Noah to be part of our family. He's an orphan in need, same as I was. That and he just seems like he'd make a good brother. He's like the three of you wrapped in one chipmunk. He's athletic like you, Alvin. He's intelligent like Simon, and he has an eye for fine foods, like Theodore. This bet I'm trying to make is a cover. No matter who wins the fight, I want Noah to come home with us. But if Undertaker does win, I want to see if Noah's brave enough to say Undertaker's better." I said. Simon shook his head. "If this goes wrong, it'll blow up in your face and yours alone." He said. "Don't worry, Si. It'll all work out." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah came back a few minutes later, his arms laden with many different foods that made my mouth water. "Okay, lads, I got soda bread, some corned beef, potato pancakes..." I cut him off. "I thought potato pancakes were American." Noah laughed. "Not the way we make 'em. Anyway, I also have blood sausage, and a bottle of Ireland's finest whisky to celebrate Sheamus' victory." He said. We all looked at him with shocked expressions. He laughed. "Chill, guys, the whisky's non-alcoholic! I'm Irish, but I'm no drunk." He said. "How'd you get all this stuff? Didn't you have to pay?" Simon asked. "Most people do, but the concessions man, a pleasant lad named Sean and I live at the same Orphanage. He works here to earn money so he can move out someday. He gives me whatever I ask for in return for my word that if I ever leave the Orphanage, I'll never forget him." He said.

As Noah passed around the snacks the match began. Despite Noah and I rooting for different wrestlers, he didn't gloat if Sheamus had the upper hand, and I didn't if Undertaker looked close to victory. "C'mon, Sheamus! You faced this guy before! Take him down!" Noah called as Sheamus held Undertaker against the ropes and repeatedly beat him on the chest, the Celtic Warrior's signature move known as "The Beats of the Bohdran".

After an hour of beats and recoveries, neither Noah nor I could tell who was winning. Both wrestlers looked pretty beat. "What'll happen to the bet if both of them go down at the same time?" Noah asked. "Hold on, let's just see what happens." I said. The fight was so intense, both Noah and I were on the edge of our seats. My brothers didn't really do much except comment on what was going on. "Dang, that must've hurt! Sheamus' face is covered in blood!" Alvin said when Undertaker slammed Sheamus into a steel staircase. "I don't see the appeal." Simon said. "I can't watch. It's too brutal." Theodore said, covering his eyes. Suddenly, Undertaker lifted Seamus up into the air, and then slammed his knee into the Celtic Warrior's back as he came down. Sheamus dropped onto the floor like a pebble in a stream. The referee counted, but Sheamus didn't move. The Undertaker had won.

"Darn it, Sheamus lost the fight. And I lost the bet." Noah said, sinking to his knees. I smiled. "Guess I was right. Undertaker is supreme." I said. Noah got up. "Congrats Austin. You've not only proven your point, you've also shown me what a complete jerk you are!" he snapped. I stepped back, shocked. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Was he really this pissed that his favorite wrestler lost? "Recall the words of your bet. You said if Sheamus won, you'd admit he's better and you'd take me to live with you. Didn't it occur to you that, as an orphaned talking chipmunk, that's exactly what I wanted?! I'm a talking chipmunk for God's sake! Who else would take me in?!" he yelled, tears forming in his eyes. I froze. How could I have been so stupid? "Noah...I..." before I could explain, Noah ran out of the stadium. "We warned you, Austin." Simon said. "That was pretty cold of you to make that bet." Alvin said. "Maybe, instead of making a stupid move, you should think about what you're doing. Maybe if you had just told him you wanted him to be a member of the family, then ran the idea through us, he'd be on a plane home instead of in the cold." Theodore said. I looked down at my feet, ashamed. Instead of adding another brother to our loving family, I drove him away.

_Simon's POV_

Back at our hotel room, I paced the floor, worried sick. "Simon, will you calm down? Noah's probably at his Orphanage by now." Austin said. I shook my head. "I don't think so, Austin. I don't know why, but I just feel that Noah's out there somewhere. I wish he was right here instead of out in the harsh weather." I said. Austin shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV, flipping through the channels. Suddenly, a bright green flash illuminated the room. Austin and I covered our eyes. When it subsided, Noah was standing in the middle of the room, holding a staff as tall as he was with an emerald on the top. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey, Simon. Looks like you formed an empathy link with me. God job." He said. Then his eyes rolled into his head and he passed out.

Austin and I looked at each other. I knew we were thinking the same thing: What the heck? But we lifted Noah up and set him on the couch, just as Theodore and Alvin ran in from the conjoining room. "What the...? How did Noah get here?" Alvin asked. "Must've been magic." Theodore said. I rolled my eyes. "Theo, there's no such thing as magic." I scoffed. "Yes, there is, Simon." I turned and saw Noah opening his eyes. "I'm an Irish Sorcerer, the last in Ireland. How else do you think I just appeared here out of nowhere? When we first met, I sensed your pity for me, which was strong enough to form an empathy link. When you wished me by your side, the empathy link activated and pulled me here. But you probably don't believe me, being a believer that science holds all answers, even though, deep down, you wish you could find another answer so you don't lose those close to you. Poor lad." He said, standing up. I was shocked. "How do you know that? I've never told anyone that." I gasped. Noah tapped his left temple. "I'm a Master of the Arts, Simon. One of the easiest feats of magic I can pull is reading minds and emotions. I don't mean to pry, but you guys are so easy to read. Alvin, you just want someone else to play sports with. Theodore, you want someone to cook with, someone to swap recipes with." He said. Then he looked at Austin. Austin began to sweat and for good reason. Austin's darkest secret, one only known to him and us was one that would ruin him if anyone knew. If Noah could read Austin's thoughts and emotions, he probably knew it. "And Austin, you..." Noah began, but then he stopped, a look of shock in his eyes. "Dear Lord in Heaven, that...that's terrible. Austin, is that true? You...you were abandoned at a NASCAR track?" he asked. Austin nodded. "I couldn't be toilet trained because of the lack of bathrooms." He said, dropping his pants. He wore a white diaper. Noah gasped. "Lord, Austin, I am so sorry. I thought my story was sad." He said. Austin smiled as he hiked his pants up. "It's cool. I'm sorry for that bet. I guess I wasn't thinking straight. We cool?" he asked, extending his hand. Noah smiled as he shook it. "Frosty, Austin." He said. Alvin, Theodore and I smiled. "So, Noah, even though Austin's bet wasn't legit, his offer still stands." I said. "What offer?" Noah asked. "What offer d'you think, stupid? The offer to be a Seville!" Alvin said. Noah looked at us silently. Then he spoke. "You guys...want to adopt me?" he asked, a smile growing on his face. "Heck yeah." Alvin said. "Undoubtedly." I said. "No doubt in my mind." Theodore said. "I dunno...ah, what the heck, why not?" I said. Noah nodded. "I would be honored." He said. Theodore walked up and hugged Noah. "Welcome to the family, brother." He said. Noah hugged Theodore back and soon, all of us joined in.


End file.
